


Sketch

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: In exchange for the prom dress loaned to her, Klaus had a simple request. He wanted to sketch her. After a disastrous prom night, Caroline makes a decision to stop ignoring her desires. This decision could possibly last well after graduation, shifting the carefully laid plans she had made for herself.Nomination: KC Award category: Best smut multi-chapter 2020
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 69
Kudos: 192





	1. Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon: Canonish- In return of the dress, Klaus wants Caroline to model for him for a portrait, heavy doses of sexual tension that may or may not lead to something else.

The bodice of the cream mermaid style gown was tight against Caroline’s wait, pushing her breast up higher than they naturally were. Her ankles were crossed as she sat perched on an old antique chair that looked more like a throne than a seat found in a typical dining room. The tulle bottom twirled around her feet as the jewels on the dressed shinned in the dim lighting. She sucked in her breath, not allowing herself to breathe because she knew what she would smell. She straightened her back, adjusting her posture ever so slightly and she could see the distinct twitch of his lips as she did; seconds away from scolding her for moving.

The sounds of pencil scratching against paper filled the room. Only the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the sound of her beating heart filled her ears. She was sure that he could hear it pounding in her chest and by his amused smirk on his lips, she knew he spotted the flushed color of her skin, for he was studying her most intently.

It was prom night and a night that Caroline had dreamed about since she was a little girl. It was meant to be magical and a night that she would look back in a hundred years with a fond memory. However, it was turning out to be anything but. Tyler was still gone, having yet to return, her best friend had not only turned off her humanity but attempted to kill other best friend after stealing Caroline’s prom dress that she had painstaking spent months picking out. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not rip Elena’s heart from her chest but to also to push aside her pride to ask him for help.

Caroline should have known that the dress she borrowed to save her night would have come at a price.

“I want to draw you.” Klaus whispered to her as he helped zip up the dress; a dress she had to admit was far more beautiful than the one she had originally intended to wear. Caroline’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. Her mind flashed to the drawings he had sent her over the several months she had known him. The drawings that were now stashed away in a book on her bookshelf; hidden from anyone’s prying eyes. “After you’ve had the night of your dreams, I want to sketch you like this. You look beautiful, Sweetheart.”

She didn’t even make it to the end of the prom before she showed up on his doorstep. The night was a disaster and seeing Elena attempt to murder Bonnie erased any guilt she had previously felt about her attraction to Klaus. She knew it was there, lingering in the heavy gazes they typically shared with one another. Klaus had always made his desire known, despite her being involved with Tyler; the werewolf who once again left her behind.

“Sit still, Love. If will be hard to sketch you if you keep fidgeting.” Klaus told her in a soft but amused tone. His smirked played on his lips and the sight of his dimples made the butterflies in Caroline’s stomach flip. She had always suppressed the feelings Klaus stirred inside of her but after the disastrous night, and year if she is honest, Caroline was done pretending that she was repulsed by him. She no longer cared what Elena thought or the hurt Tyler would feel. She was done pretending to be Miss Mystic Falls when the monster under her skin clawed at her skin to feed on something more than a blood bag.

“Well, I am not good at sitting still.”

“I know.” He chuckled then and Caroline could not help but shift more in her seat. She felt the heat pool between her legs and by the twitch of Klaus’s lips, Caroline could tell that he sensed her arousal, but said nothing. It wouldn’t be the first time Caroline found herself fantasizing about what she deemed to be forbidden in her mind. She also knew that Klaus wouldn’t push her or demand something that he assumed she really did not want. “It is one of the many things I fancy about you.”

“Is it the reason why you felt the need to draw me like one of your French girls?” Caroline teased, knowing that he would get the reference given the fact that he was a millennium old. Klaus cocked his eyebrow in a teasing manner and a smirk lingering on his lips. She could see where his train of thought headed as his eyes lingered over her and the dress he had given her to use for the night.

“I think you’re a bit over dressed be drawn as such.” Klaus teased her, assuming that she would not follow through with his attempts at seduction. She had rebuffed him thus far and gave no inclination that she had thus changed her mind. “As beautiful as that dress is and you are in it, such a sketch could only be achieved with it on the floor.”

“That isn’t about to happen.”

“I assumed as much.”

“Because I can’t reach the zipper on the back.” Klaus’s hand paused and the sound of his sketching ceased. His shoulders tensed and his eyes searched her; a million questions passing through them. Caroline gave him a warm smile and stood from her chair. Slowly, she walked towards Klaus, her eyes never breaking from his. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she reached him. She turned around so the back of her dress faced him. “Do you mind?”

“ _Caroline…_ ”

“Shh…are you going to help me or not?” Klaus flashed to his feet, the sketch book toppling to the floor with a light tap, the pencil rolling across the hardwood floor. He reached out and touched the edges of her dress, his fingertips grazing parts of her skin. Caroline sucked in a breath as he gripped the zipper. In a tortuous pace, Klaus pulled the sipper down and revealed the skin of her back that the dress covered; his knuckles leaving an invisible trail on her spine as he went.

Once the zipper was completely undone, Caroline reached up to grip the front of the dress and pulled it down the rest of the way. She could hear the pounding of Klaus’s heart behind her and it took everything in her not to turn around and taking him right there and then. She wanted him to suffer just a tiny bit longer.

Caroline stepped out of her dress that was pooled on the floor and walked back over to the throne like chair; the soft pink heels she had worn to prom clicking against the hardwood as she went. Once she reached the chair, she looped her fingers through the last remaining piece of clothing she had on, a pair of white lacy panties, and pushed them down her legs. With nothing more than the heels on her feet and the small amount of jewelry she had on, Caroline sat down on the chair and resumed the exact same position she had been in earlier.

Klaus’s eyes had grown darker and the beating of his heart was racing. Caroline could see that his back was ridged and tight; appearing as though he was trying to prevent himself from snapping completely. Stopping himself from picking Caroline up, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her on the nearest surface available.

If he did, Caroline decided that she wouldn’t stop him.

“Well? Are you going to draw me or not?” In a flash, Klaus picked up his sketchbook and pencil before resuming his seated position. The sound of his sketching resumed but Caroline could see his eyes flicker to her more often and she noticed that his fingers flew over the paper quickly. The heated glances he would send her and the way his eyes ranked over her naked body caused the smell of Caroline’s arousal to fill the air. Klaus growled when the scent hit him and Caroline pressed her thighs together, trying to get a hint of friction between her legs.

“Stay still, Sweetheart.”

“No.” The word was final and defiant. She moved one of her hands that were folded on top of her lap in a perfect Miss Mystic Falls fashion and slowly slid it up her chest. She cupped her breast and pinched her nipple, the slight pinch caused her to moan. Caroline noticed that the sound of his pencil meeting the paper ceased. She glanced over to her left and saw that Klaus no longer was focusing on the paper.

A devious smirk appeared on her lips and she uncrossed her ankles, spreading her legs wide enough to give him a decent view. Slowly, she moved her other hand up her leg while the other continued to massage her breast. Caroline locked eyes with Klaus as her finger dipped between her folds and touched the bundle of nerves that was aching to be touched. She began to rub the nub at an excoriating slow pace, moaning and panting as she did. Klaus made a move to stand but Caroline froze her movements, giving him a stern look.

“Ah ah, stay still.”

“ _Caroline_ ” Klaus hissed out through clenched teeth. He gripped the arm rest of his seat and she thought with his strength, that he was about to break the chair. She just smiled at him and moved the two fingers that were toying with herself south, slipping them inside her slick, warm heat. Deliberately, Caroline fucked herself with her fingers at a tortuous pace, knowing that it would drive him mad. She crooked her fingers inside her, scratching that spot just inside her and the climax that overtook her was sudden and unexpected. Caroline arched her back as the shock waves echoed through her body.

“Klaus!” Caroline cried out his name and like a shot, Klaus rose from his seat and flashed across the room to her. Caroline circumvented him and shot pup, placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the chair. She gave him a rueful smirk and held up her finger when he tried to move again. Klaus grabbed her hand and brought his fingers into his mouth, sucking the juices that coated her fingers. “I thought I told you to stay still.”

“Well, I’m not good at sitting still.” Klaus mirrored her earlier comment back at her with a devious look on his face as he gazed over her naked body that stood in front of him.

“Clearly. No touching.” Caroline snatched her hand from his grasps and bit her lip. She tilted her head as though she was contemplating her next move. She placed her hands on the armrest of the chair and leaned forward, her cleavage hanging directly in front of his lips and she could see him itching to lean forward and kiss them. “Do you want me?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Good.” Caroline leaned in and kissed him forcefully while she moved his hands to sit on the armrest. “Keep your hands there.” She reached forward and grasped at the grey Henley Klaus was wearing and tore it in two, allowing the shards of the fabric to hang off his shoulder. She dragged her nails down his chest, a trickle of blood staining his white skin. Klaus hissed in pleasure at the slight pain. Caroline’s tongue peaked out and she lapped up the blood on his chest.

Dark veins appeared under her eyes and her fangs protruded from her gums. She bit and nipped at his chest, the wounds healing instantly. She drank each and every bit of the blood that seeped from his skin, leaving bruises kiss all the way down his chest until she reached the tips of his pants. Caroline casted her blue eyes upward meeting his stormy ones. The look on his face was primal and clouded with desire. A shot of arousal went racing to her core; the scent of it making Klaus growl.

“Sweetheart-“

“No touching.” Caroline reached forward and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. Klaus lifted his hips slightly in order for Caroline to slide his pants down to his ankles, taking his boxers along with them. She leaned forward and kissed his legs, her lips creating a trail of kisses as she went, missing Klaus’s erection completely; the groan of frustration coming from his lips was well worth the torment she was giving him. Klaus moved his hand in order to touch her hair, that still done in the side bun from prom, but Caroline grabbed his wrist and placed his hand back onto the chair. “No touching. I don’t want to ruin my hair.”

“Caroline, please.” Klaus begged and Caroline never realized how much she enjoyed hearing it from the most powerful creature on the planet. She tossed him a naughty smirk and kissed the tip of his erection. After placing a few kisses on his penis, she licked the entire length of him before taking him completely into her mouth. “Fuck!”

Caroline bobbed her head up and down, her tongue swirling around his length. She cupped his balls and squeezed them gently. Caroline heard a crack and realized Klaus broke the armrest of the chair, the wooden pieces now tossed on the ground, in order to keep from touching her hair. She casted her eyes upward and saw that his jaw was clenched, and his fists balled at his side. Taking pity on the vampire, Caroline slide his erection out her mouth with a pop and stood up.

Due to the armrests now scattered on the floor, it made it easy for Caroline to straddle Klaus. Their eyes locked with one another; Caroline’s full of mischief while Klaus held a hint of disbelief that such an event was taking place. Caroline reached down and aligned Klaus’s penis with her entrance. She lowered herself down onto him, allowing him to stretch her completely. He was bigger than both Tyler and Damon, hitting spots inside her that she didn’t know was possible.

“God yes.” Caroline moaned out, allowing herself to grow comfortable on his lap and with him inside her. Klaus’s jaw was still clenched together, feeling the torture of Caroline warmth surrounding him but remained still. She reached for his hands and placed them on her hips. She then gripped his shoulders tightly before lifting herself up and then sliding back down. At first, the pace was slow, and Caroline gave long, drawn out thrusts. When the coil in her stomach began to build up, her hips moved fast and faster, until she was riding Klaus at a force and speed that caused the chair beneath them to creak in protests of their movements. “Yes! Yes! Fuck yes.”

Klaus never took his eyes off her, not closing them for a second; wanting to drink in every inch of the experience. His hands remained dutifully on her hips, helping guide her movements. Her breasts bounced with the force of her thrusts and she screamed out his name, not caring who heard her.

“You’re close Sweetheart.” Klaus hissed out, honing every ounce of self-control he had not to toss her on the ground and pound into her with every ounce of power he had. He wanted to see her come around him and then he wanted to kiss down her body, making her come a third time that night on his tongue. “I can help you. If you let me touch you, I’ll have you souring over and over again.”

“Bite me.”

“Is now the time to-“

“No! Bite me.” Caroline hissed out, craning her neck. She reached out and weaved her head through his hair. She pulled his head towards her neck, telling him exactly what she wanted. The veins appeared beneath his eyes, turning gold has his fangs descended. He bit into her neck, her blood pooling in his mouth. “Klaus!”

Caroline clenched around him, her orgasm hitting her harder than the one before. She screamed out his name louder and the spasms that took over her body shook her to her core. Klaus let go of her neck as his own climax hit, spilling inside her while droplets of blood slid down her shoulder blade. She rested her head against his shoulder, allowing her to heartbeat to normalize and for her breathing to slow. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and drawing light circles with his fingertips.

“You need to drink Caroline. Now.” Klaus whispered and tilted his head in a very similar manner she had done only moments before. Caroline gently bit into Klaus’s neck, a slight hiss slipping from his lips as she drank his blood. The wound on her neck was slowly healing and the slight ache faded. When she pulled away from his neck, she rested her forehead against his, their eyes locking together.

“Does that offer still stand?”

“Offer?”

“Paris, Rome, Tokyo?” Caroline breathed and Klaus paused underneath her, his penis that was still inside her, hardening slightly at the thought. “I came to a realization tonight. I have an eternity to do college. Maybe I’ll go in a year, a decade or even a century but I’m done with Mystic Falls. Once I graduate, I’m leaving. You were right. About me. A small town is not enough. I want more.” She pulled away, looking at him hard. “I want to see the world and I want you to show it to me.”

**To Be Continued……..**


	2. Graduation Day

Caroline tossed the maroon graduation gown onto the pile and gave the stadium one last look. It was over. High school was finished and within the next few weeks, she was leaving Mystic Falls behind. She had thought that this moment would fill her with sadness but given the last few weeks, she knew that this was the right choice for her. She was done with the never-ending drama that seemed to follow Elena, even with her humanity switched back on. She was done with the tug of war that never seemed to end with the Salvatore brothers and who Elena would choose. Caroline no longer wanted to be caged by the bars that kept Mystic Falls standing. 

And then there was Klaus. 

Arms circled her waist and Caroline leaned back into them. The domino effect that happened when Caroline announced, the day after prom, that she was jet setting around the world with Klaus was shocking. Not a single one of her friends approved of her decision and the betrayal of a recent humanity turned-on Elena, was downright infuriating. Caroline found that she no longer cared. She was with Klaus and that was going to be the end of it, and she was ready to leave the drama of Mystic Falls behind. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come.” Caroline whispered. “I thought seeing Kol again would keep you distracted.” She wouldn’t have been angry with him. His brother was dead, killed by someone she had thought was her friend, and Caroline had thought he would want to spend the next few hours with him; especially since they would have an eternity stretched out before them. 

“We spoke but Kol and I have never been one for words. Massacres, most certainly but not the heart to hearts.” Caroline could not help but smirk, even though she knew he was not joking about the concept of him and his younger brother going on murder sprees with one another. “That and you worked so hard on this graduation announcement. Very subtle. I assume you’re expecting cash?” 

“That. Or a graduation trip. Any city of your choosing.” Caroline teased and Klaus chuckled. It was a back and forth the last few weeks on where they wanted to go first. Caroline wanted to go to Paris, but Klaus had a feeling that the moment she stepped inside Paris’s boundaries, she would never want to leave. He wanted to show her the world first before she decided on spending her eternity in one place forever.

“I had thought long and hard on what city I want to show you. I’m thinking Chicago, one of my old stomping grounds but, I wanted to give you something else.” Caroline cocked her head in confusion. “Tyler is free to return to Mystic Falls.” 

Caroline hitched her breath. The relationship between her and Tyler fizzled out the moment Hayley stepped foot into Mystic Falls. Caroline sucked in a breath and she could see the fear in his eyes. He was giving her an out. A chance to change her mind to go on with the plans she had made for herself since she was a small child. 

“Klaus.” Caroline placed her hands on his face, stroking his cheekbones. He knew the last few weeks since prom night had been hard on her, seeing that none of her friends accepted the choice she was making by being with him. Klaus cared enough about her to give her an out. “Tyler was my first love. I intended for you to be my last.”

Klaus leaned down and kissed her roughly, in the middle of the aisle that she had walked down only hours before when she received her diploma. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself tightly into him. Their lips mingled with one another as they kissed each other. Their kisses had become comfortable in the last few weeks but did not lack passion. Caroline had thought she knew what passion was when she was with Tyler but in just a few weeks, Klaus proved all her understanding of passion, sex and desire out of the water. 

“Klaus?” Caroline asked as they broke apart. She searched his stormy eyes and Caroline could see the effect her words had on him. She was young and perhaps it was a rash decision to decide who her eternity would be spent with, but this was Klaus. He did nothing halfway and Caroline could not help but enjoy being put first for once. 

“Come with me.” Klaus linked their hands together and pulled her towards the bleachers. Caroline went with him willingly, knowing that he would not hurt her unless she asked him to. Once they reached the bleachers, Klaus pulled her behind a stand and pressed her against the metal beam, the coolness of it resting against her back. Klaus’s lips descend upon her again and he weaved his fingers through her golden curls. 

He placed his hands on her hips and spun her around, his lips sucking at her neck. Caroline reached behind her and threaded her fingers into his hair, her nails scrapping at his scalp. Klaus hissed into the base of her neck as her fingers left scratches on his skin. She pulled his head from her neck and kissed him again, pressing her hips back against his groin that she could already feel growing hard. 

“Klaus. Anyone can see. We sh-“

“Ah ah ah.” Klaus whispered hoarsely into her ear. “Do you know how difficult it was watching you all these months? Knowing that you wanted me, wanted everything that I had to offer and yet you continued to deny it?” Klaus lightly nipped at her ear lobe but not hard enough to cause a wound. “I knew that you were so much more than this pathetic little town. Your potential being squandered away if you had stayed.” 

Klaus’s hands trailed down her side and to the hem of the flowery dress she had worn under her graduation robes. He traced a small line at the hem and slowly began slipping his hand underneath her dress; his fingers leaving a burning on her skin. His other hand moved up her body and cupped her covered breast, kneading her mound while Caroline rested her head back against his shoulder. 

“Klaus.” Caroline gave a whimper when Klaus pinched her clothed nipple. The hand that was under the skirt of her dress was touching the lace of her panty line. His lips nibbled on her ear lobe and she let out a breathy moan. Klaus twisted her nipple and she bit her lip while her eyes fluttered shut. “Don’t tease me.” 

“You teased me the other week.” Klaus whispered as he let go of her ear lobe. His finger dipped into her panties, his nail skimming gently over her nub causing Caroline to hiss at the contact, her juices spreading on his finger as he traced lightly over her lips. “I was unsure what was happening when you took off that prom dress. Your body is stunning, Sweetheart and it’s a shame that I never finished that sketch.” 

“Be nice and maybe I’ll let you finish.” 

“Oh, I plan on having pages upon pages of sketches of you, in different cities around the world. Some clothed, some not. I want to see your flushed face as you come on my cock immortalized on paper.” Klaus took two fingers and sunk them into her waiting heat while his free hand continued to massage her breast. Caroline’s breath hitched and her back arched against his chest, pushing her breast further into his hand. “I remember every detail of your pleasure the night you rode me like a stallion. Not being able to touch you was maddening.” 

“You liked it.” Caroline bit back as this thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves that was throbbing between her legs. He started twirling his thumb against it while his fingers curled and thrusted in and out of her in at a maddening pace. “I remember how you looked, sketching me. Your eyes had trouble focusing on the page.” 

“Well, when you started teasing yourself, sketching was the last thing on my mind.” Klaus hit that spot just above her entrance causing Caroline to moan his name louadly, her hips thrusting against him as she rode his fingers. “Tell me Sweetheart, do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy riding my fingers as you rode me? Do you prefer my fingers inside you instead of your own?”

“Yes.”

“Yes? You like my fingers stretching you?” Klaus asked, spreading two of his fingers apart and turning his wrist, the nails on his fingers scrapping her walls as he did so. Caroline cried out, not caring if someone heard her as they passed by. The happy chatter of students who were walking along the football field could be heard but Caroline could only focus on the feeling of Klaus’s fingers inside her. “Did you think of me all those lonely nights the young Tyler was away, and you fucked yourself? Did you cry out my name as she came around your own fingers?”

“Klaus, please. Faster. I’m close.” Caroline whimpered, feeling the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach building. Klaus’s fingers picked up the pace, his hand moving at an inhuman pace. Caroline could hear the slapping of his wrists as her muscles clenched around his fingers and the feeling of her orgasm rushing over her. “Klaus! Oh god. Oh god! Bite me. Please.” 

Klaus’s fang slipped out of his gams and he bit into her neck while Caroline’s fingers gripped his hair tightly. Klaus drank from her while she came down from her high, her heart beating rapidly from a mixture of the orgasm and the blood loss. When her body settled against Klaus’s chest, he released her neck, licking the wound with his tongue as he slipped his fingers from her body.

Caroline reached down and brought the two fingers that were just inside her and sucked the juices from them. Once clean, she tiled his wrist to the side and bit down onto his wrist, drinking from him greedily. Klaus cradled her head against his chest, allowing her to feed from him while he watched the wounds on her neck heal itself. Caroline moaned at the taste of his blood on her tongue. 

“Shhh, I have you. Drink up Sweetheart.” Klaus whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her head. When Caroline was done drinking, pulling his wrists of her lips, she tiled her head to look up at him; his blood leaving a red trail down her white skin. Klaus leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, tasting a mixture of their blood and her juices on her lips. “Better?”

“For now.” Caroline muttered against his lips. She rutted her hips backwards, grinding against his hard erection that was straining against his pants. Klaus groaned into her ear at the contact, knowing that he was itching to find some release. Caroline got a mischievous look on her face and a smile spread across her lips, her hand going for the front of his trousers. “Looks like someone needs attention, how do you want me? On my knees? You like it when I take you in my mouth.”

Klaus reached down and gripped her wrist, pulling it away from the zipper on his trousers. His free head lightly gripped her hair and he pulled her head back, kissing her lips again, knowing that they would be red and flushed when he pulled away. Caroline opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip into hers. They kissed fervently for a few minutes while Klaus allowed his hands to roam over Caroline’s body. 

“While I do adore it when you take me into your mouth, that is not what I want right now.” Klaus kissed her on her lips again, this time the kiss was gentle and caring. “Lean forward and grip the bleachers.” A wicked smile appeared on Caroline’s lips and she did as she was told. She leaned forwarded and gripped ahold of the nearest metal seat in front of her, sticking her behind out as far as she could, giving Klaus the perfect view. “Beautiful.” 

Klaus ran his hand down her back, pressing his palm against the small amount of skin that was showing at the top of her dress. Caroline thought for a moment that he was going to pull the zipper of her dress down, but he did not. Instead, his fingers ran down the length of her back over the cloth of her dress and when he reached the curve of her behind, he slowly flipped the skirt of her dress up and revealed the lace panties to him. 

Klaus traced the pattern of the lace, causing Caroline to groan at the feeling, before tracing her slit again. Klaus pushed the crotch of the panties aside, hooked his fingers into them and roughly pulled them from her body. The sound of ripping fabric filled the hair for a second and Klaus tossed the ruined panties to the ground. Caroline wanted to scold him, for she liked those panties but the heat pooling in between her legs made her care very little. 

“Please.” Caroline whispered in a breathy tone and Klaus chuckled. He leaned down and kissed the skin of her back before the sound of his zipper reached her ears. Klaus’s belt jingled and he lowered his pants just enough to allow his erection to spring free. He griped himself in hand and coated himself in her juices, Caroline moaning at the faint contact. He aligned himself up with her entrance and pushed into her. “Klaus! Yes!”

“Caroline.” Klaus groaned out at the feeling of her heat surrounding him. He stretched and filled her. He waited a moment to get adjusted and slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back in. He withdrew again and pushed back inside. He looked down and saw himself slipping in and out of her, enjoying the sight of him fucking her. He reached up and grabbed her shoulder, giving him more leverage to continue thrusting in her. “You feel amazing, Love. You enjoy this. Admit it. You love it when I fuck you. You can’t help but scream my name, letting this entire town know whose bed you’ve crawling into the last few weeks.”

“Klaus! God yes! Don’t stop. Please. Don’t stop!” Caroline gripped the bleachers tightly, her nails digging into the metal and leaving a dent behind. Her hips met him thrust for thrust as she cried out his name over and over again. The pace grew harsh and frantic. The sound of slapping skin filled the air and their ragged cries of pleasure pierce the air, leaving no question as to the debaucher that was occurring behind the bleachers. “I’m close. So close.”

“Come for me, Sweetheart.” Klaus could feel Caroline’s walls clenching around him and Klaus pounded into her harder. Caroline dropped her one hand and reached to where they were connected, touching herself, sending a shock wave through her body. Caroline cried out Klaus’s name has the second wave hit her. Klaus froze behind her, his back going ridged as he spilled himself inside her. “Christ Caroline.”

Klaus leaned forward and gripped a metal bar of the bleachers. He rested his head against her back, his breath gracing her skin. Caroline could hear the pounding of his heart as he rested against her. It took several moments for Caroline to gather herself and to notice that Klaus was placing small kisses on the back of her neck. 

“Klaus?” She whispered into the night as though she had not been screaming his name. Anyone who might have passed them, would have known that they were there already; whispering his name was nonsensical at that point. 

“Hmm?” He murmured into her skin as his lips were still placing the soft kisses against her skin. Caroline smiled at the lazy movements after sex. In the past few weeks, Caroline learned that Klaus was a snuggler after sex and it came as a great surprise to her; but she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

“When do you want to leave for Chicago?”


	3. Chicago

The windy city was filled with deep dish pizza, jazz music and far too many references to Al Capone than Caroline would have expected. Although, she supposed that was due to the company she kept than the city itself. The graduation trip to Chicago that was meant to only last a few weeks turned into eight months and Caroline found that she did not miss Mystic Falls in the slightest. Other than the few video calls she had with her mother, there was little to no contact with the little town. 

Elena wrote Caroline off completely, claiming that if Caroline was willing to be with Klaus than she was not a true friend at all. Caroline threw Damon in Elena’s face and the friendship ended right there since her former friend could not grasp why Damon bothered her so much. Bonnie’s death was what really put the final nail in the coffin of their friendship and Caroline found that she did not miss Elena’s friendship in the slightest. Bonnie, she grieved for and there were days that she found it difficult to get out of bed. Klaus, understanding the concept of grief, was far more understanding than even she expected. Her time with him in Chicago gave Caroline something she didn’t expect.

The freedom of vampirism. 

It did not occur to her how stifled she felt with her urges and desires in Mystic Falls until she arrived in Chicago. She realized that feeding from the vein did not mean causing a bloodbath like Stefan had made it out to be. Klaus taught her how to feed and that she did not have to kill every single one of her prey. While there were deaths, in those eight months, Caroline found that killing did not bother her as much as it once had. It was rare that someone made her truly want to rip someone’s throat from their neck, but it happened. 

For example, the cab driver who was currently driving towards the Chicago River. It was not the destination Caroline originally had in mind but when the lewd comments from the driver would cease to no end, she changed the address towards a deserted part of the city. Caroline pulled out her phone and sent a text to Klaus changing their meeting place. He wouldn’t mind once she explained the reason. Murder was not something Klaus shied away from. 

Ever.

When the cab slowly rolled to a stop, the cab driver, who smelled of grease and cheap vodka, turned to look at Caroline with that disgusting leer on his face, his expectations clearly were to get her naked as quickly as possible. His eyes trailed her person in a suggestive manner and Caroline couldn’t help but toss him that same smile she wore when she won Miss Mystic Falls. He rattled off a total and Caroline leaned into him as though she was going to suggest another form of payment. Within seconds of their lips locking, black veins appeared under her eyes and Caroline reached out to wrap her hand around his neck. She could see the fear coursing through his eyes as she heard the sharp snap of the bones in his neck. Once he was dead, she gently pushed his body against the steering wheel and whipped her hands on her jeans; scrunching up her face in disgust as she did. 

“Could you have at least been appetizing? There was no way I was drinking you.” Caroline snapped at the corpse as though it mortally offended her. Months ago, the idea of killing a man in such a cold manner would have made her ill. Now the idea of killing someone who clearly was going to try and have sex with her in the back of his cab would not cause Caroline to lose one ounce of sleep. 

A sharp knock on the side of the cab made Caroline jump slightly. She had not heard his approach and it only took a second for Caroline to realize that it was Klaus. She quickly climbed out of the car and pulled her winter coat around her tighter. Klaus was leaning against the front of the cab with his arms crossed, looking at the man in the driver’s seat that was now very dead. Klaus turned to look at Caroline with an amused smile on his face and a quirked eyebrow. 

“What? He was creepy okay?” Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus held up his hand in a defenseless manner. He was amused but would say nothing. Caroline crossed her arms but admired how he looked in the black winter coat that made him look as though he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. “Want to help with the body disposal?” 

“Is this why you wanted me to meet you at the docks? To clean up a murder?”

“Obviously. He thought he was getting lucky but…” Klaus flashed towards her, standing directly in front of her. He stared down at her and Caroline could feel the heat of his gaze pouring through his eyes, offsetting the Chicago winter air. During their time together, especially in the months since they left Mystic Falls, Caroline learned that Klaus was possessive. Not in the suffocating, controlling everything she did sort of way but in an obvious that he was not willing to share her with other men. He was a jealous fool, but it was a side of him she found highly attractive. She liked the feeling of being admired and desired by someone. “Doesn’t matter now, he is dead.” 

“Good.” Klaus leaned down and brought her into a hard kiss as though he was reminding himself that she had chosen him. Caroline smiled into the kiss, not caring that her hands were wondering up his clothed chest and toyed with the buttons on his coat. When he pulled away, she gave his lips a slight peck, allowing the kiss to linger just a tiny bit longer. “Hold that thought, Love. I have a body to dispose of.” 

It did not take long for Klaus to remove the body from the driver’s side seat and toss it into the river. He would be found within a day or so. Caroline perched herself on the hood of the cab and watched as Klaus tossed the dead body over the railing and into the waiting river below. She could not help but watch his every move. Admire his body lifted the corpse effortlessly and toss the dead man into the river was nothing short of easy. Caroline would admit that the idea of Klaus was terrifying but once she got past all the negative aspects of him that held her back, Caroline could not help but feel attracted to the raw power of him.

Klaus made his way to the cab and placed his hands on either side of Caroline; his palms resting on the warm hood of the yellow car. Caroline reached out and gripped Klaus’s jacket and pulled him into another searing kiss. Caroline trailed her tongue over his lips, which Klaus opened eagerly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth massaged his tongue. Caroline loved how whenever Caroline felt the need to control their interactions, he never stopped her like her previous lovers. 

“Klaus.” Caroline panted out his name when she broke the kiss. Klaus looked at her with hooded eyes, his trademark smirk and wandering hands. Caroline leaned forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down just hard enough for the tiniest amount of blood to come out. 

“Yes Sweetheart?”

“Get in the backseat.” 

“Yes mam.” Klaus his voice was three octaves deeper and Caroline felt her arousal pool between her legs. The smirk on his lips made his dimples appear when he smelled her arousal. While Caroline would claim to be bloodthirsty, for murder wasn’t exactly her favorite extracurricular activity, Klaus said he did enjoy it when her monster came out to play. 

Klaus pushed off the cab and walked around to the back. He opened the door, sliding in without glancing around; not having a single care in the world. Caroline glanced around the dock before following him. She slid in beside him, feeling the heat of his gaze as she did. She quickly stripped herself of her winter coat and sweater. When Klaus moved to quickly disrobe, Caroline’s hand shot out and stopped him from undoing the buttons. 

“No. Leave it on. I like this coat on you.” Caroline tossed him a coy smile and the heat from his gaze only intensified. In nothing more than her jeans and a red lacy bra, Caroline straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him. She weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled his hair back, making the angle better to kiss him. “I really like this coat.” 

“Hmm. I like you naked.” Klaus muttered against her lips. His hand pressed against the small of her back and slowly moved up to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it and her breasts fell free. Klaus’s lips quickly took one of her nipples into his mouth, his teeth grazing the hardened peaks as he sucked at her breasts. Caroline groaned at the feeling, grinding down onto the hardened erection that was forming in his trousers, causing him to hiss. “Caroline.”

“Be a good hybrid and I’m sure you will get you wish.” Caroline’s hands trailed down his chest to his belt buckle. While Klaus continued to nip and suck on her breast, Caroline reached inside his pants and cupped his erection through his boxers. The vibrations from his moan against her nipple sent shock waves through her body. “And there is no need to be jealous of a dead taxi driver. I’m yours, just as you’re mine.”

Caroline pulled her hand from his pants and locked eyes with him. The same hand that was just cupping him was brought to her mouth and she gave it a long lick. Klaus all but purred at the sight and Caroline slowly slipped her hand back into his boxers. Her fingers curled around his member and her knuckles graced his balls. She leaned down to kiss him again; Klaus groaning into her lips as she did. 

The pace she set with her hand was slow and tortuous, almost cruel. Klaus gripped her hips as she pumped him, their lips lingering together; filled with promise of what was surly about to occur. Sex was something that, while not the foundation of their relationship, was an extremely active part of it. Sex with Klaus was exhilarating and freeing; not the obligation it had felt like with previous lovers. 

“Mine.” Klaus hissed again, grabbing her hand from stroking him further. He pulled it out of his pants and Caroline held it out for him. He leaned down and kissed it, tasting his own pre-cum on her skin. Another shot of arousal pooled at her center, the smell of it filling the cab. Klaus growled again, gold flecks flashing in his eyes. “You should have let him live, Sweetheart. I would have enjoyed killing him. It would have been far more painful than a simple snapped neck.” 

“Shhh. He wouldn’t have gotten very far if he tried anything, I wouldn’t have let him.” Caroline told him in a soothing voice. She rested her forehead against his and smiled. “But I like this side of you. The one that wants me enough to be jealous of someone who has no chance of having me. It is nice to be wanted.”

“Caroline.”

“Hmmm?”

“Take your pants off and I’ll show you how much I want you.” Klaus’s voice was hoarse, and Caroline could not help but chuckle. In a flash, she climbed off him and unbuttoned her jeans. She slipped her pants down until they were off completely, not caring that she was completely naked in the back of a cab in the middle of a Chicago winter. Klaus’s eyes traveled over her, taking in every inch of her naked body as though he had never seen it before. “Come here.”

As Klaus pushed down his own pants, allowing his erection to spring free, Caroline crawled onto his lap; her back pressed against his clothed chest. Klaus’s hands ran the length of her body as Caroline’s head rested back against his shoulder. His hot breath tickled her ear as one of his hands palmed her breast, pinching her aching nipples. 

“Klaus. Please.”

“Begging already?” He chuckled as he nipped at her ear. He twisted her nipple gently, causing her to cry out. She could feel his smirk against her skin. His free hand trailed down her stomach and moved to touch her clit, but Caroline stopped him, much like he had done earlier to her. “Sweetheart?”

“No more playing. Fuck me.” The grin the spread across his lips was predatory, golden eyes shining brightly and the hybrid fully out to play. He pulled his hand from her clit and moved it towards her hip. Caroline stood slightly, her head just touching the roof of the cab. Klaus took himself in hand and Caroline aligned it up with her entrance. Slowly, Caroline sunk down onto him, both of them groaning. “God yes. I love how you feel inside me.”

“How does it compare?” Klaus asked, his voice thick with need. Caroline whimpered, knowing that the man he just dumped into the river was on his mind. Slowly, Caroline began rotating her hips in a circular manner; rising and lowering herself onto him in the little space they had. The cab shook with their movements, the stereotypical creaking could be heard outside of their raged breathing. “You’ve had lovers before me. How do I compare to them? Perhaps the wolf pup? Or one of the boys you had when you were human?”

“You don’t compare.” The words came out as a pant as she continued to ride him. His hands were tracing every inch of her body as though he was sketching it from scratch. His hands dipped all the way down her stomach and towards her clit again, teasing her. Caroline reached out and gripped the back of seats in front of her, her nails digging into the fabric. She heard the fabric tear from the strength of her grip, and she found that she could not bring herself to care. The cab would be disposed of soon enough. “No one compares. They can’t.”

“Good girl. And there will be no one else. You’re mine.” The husky voice whispered in her ear. Klaus pressed his finger against her clit, moving it in circles a matching the rhythm of her hips. Faster and faster he worked her bundle of nerves, knowing that her release was building soon. Caroline could feel that coil in her stomach reaching its breaking point; the end was just out of reach. “And you want to know something, Sweetheart? You’re right. I’m yours. I’ll take no other lover while I have you. There would be no need, because no one compares to you.” 

Klaus let his hybrid fangs descend and he bit into her neck, drinking the blood that spilled from her jugular. A pulsing surge echoed in her veins and all she could see was a blinding white light. She could feel the hot release of his own climax being released inside her. The feeling of his seed being inside her was almost enough for her to begin desiring him again. However, the logical side of her brain recognized that they were not in the best of places for a sex marathon. While the back of a cab was good for a one off, it was meant for anything more. 

Once they were able to come down from their high, Caroline climbed off of his lap and grabbed her jeans. Klaus grabbed her panties from her hand and shoved them in the pocket of his jacket, causing Caroline to send him a look of mock fury. Without saying another word, she dressed quickly awhile Klaus tucked himself back into his pants, leaving against the seat of the cab. His eyes watched as she put on her bra and shirt, reaching out to touch the wound on her neck before she put on her coat. 

He leaned in and licked it ever so slightly, his wolf enjoying the sight of his mark on her neck. It wasn’t painful but he knew that it would grow steadily worse if he left it untreated. He placed a few more kisses and licks upon the wound before rolling up his sleeve and offering his wrist to her. She gives him an indulgent smile before biting into his skin, only taking enough blood to heal the wound on her neck, his eyes never leaving it as he watched it heal. Much like he had done moments before, Caroline kissed the small bite marks on his wrist as the vanished from sight. 

They shared a knowing look between them. It wouldn’t be the first time that Klaus’s possessive side came out to play and most certainly wouldn’t be the last. Their relationship was not even a year old and given their life span, Caroline could understand where the desire to mark her came from; even if it was in reaction to someone who didn’t have a chance at winning Caroline’s affections.

“Klaus?” 

“Hmm” He replied, his eyes still glued to her neck ensuring that the wound had healed itself. He took great enjoyment from feeding from her and marking her, but he also needed to know that she would survive his bites. 

“What are we going to do about the cab?”


	4. Tokyo

The beat from the pulsing music sounded around them as their sweaty bodies grinded up against one another. The only light that could be seen was the pulsing strobe light that was flashing through the darkness. Caroline looked over to the woman whose name she did not know and tossed her a smile. She did not speak Japanese well and she knew that she would not be able to understand a single thing the woman said to her if she tried; or even hear her over the pounding music. 

Talking did not matter at all and by the wide smile the small dark-haired woman was giving her, Caroline knew that she was enjoying their dance. Caroline wondered what it would be like to take her home and enjoy her while Klaus’s eyes were on them. Pity that he didn’t like to share. Caroline’s eyes traveled over to their table and it was not a surprise to see that Klaus’s eyes were on her. 

Klaus was leaning back into his booth, a glass of the highest quality bourbon sitting in front of him. A man was to his left, some important vampire in the city, was whispering in his ear, trying to carry favor with the infamous hybrid; most likely hoping to prevent another massacre from occurring in his city. To be fair, Klaus had been in a temper when someone made a vague threat against Caroline and Klaus handled it with nothing less than painting the Roppongi district red. 

Klaus was watching her dance with the woman, but she could see the second his posture went ridged. A man on the dance floor came up behind Caroline and placed his hands on her hips. He drew her backwards and pressed her behind up against her groin. Caroline turned quickly, placed her hand on his chest and shoved him backwards, harder than a normal human could achieve. The man looked annoyed and offended that she dared push him away but the moment he got a look at the dark black veins that appeared under her eyes, the moment the strobe light it her face, the man backed away. He stumbled over another dancer on the floor and Caroline slowly walked towards him, imagining how he his body would look crumpled on the floor. 

However, the man seemed to get the hint and slowly backed away from her in fear. When he felt that he was a safe enough distance away, he all but bolted towards the exit and Caroline would not lie and say the fleeing man did not bring her a sense of satisfaction. She turned to look back at the table and saw Klaus’s heated gaze. The grip on his glass tightened but he did not break it. Three years ago, he would have flashed over and snapped the man’s neck for daring to touch her but now, he knew that Caroline liked to handle those situations herself; only having him step in if it was something she found she could not handle. 

Caroline tossed Klaus a coy smile before turning away from him, feeling his eyes burn into her back as she weaved her way through the crowd, leaving the woman behind. Bodies pressed up against her, but she slid through the dancing easily enough. She reached a set of stairs that led to an upper level. She made her way up the set and when she was about halfway through, Caroline looked over her shoulder and back to the table where Klaus had been sitting, only to find him gone. A wicked smile placed on her lips, knowing that he wanted to play just as much as she did. 

She quickly made her way to the upper level and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She reached the unisex door and knocked, not caring that the occupied sign was in use. There was no reply stating that they would be a minute but by the sounds coming from inside, it did not take Caroline long for her to figure out what was going on inside. The pulsing music lessened down the hall towards the bathroom and with her vampire hearing, she could hear the slapping of skin and moans behind the door. 

Sex was happening behind the door and it was sex that Caroline was not having. She huffed in annoyance and banged on the door again; this time voices in Japanese yelling back at her, telling her to leave them be but Caroline was not about to let that stop her. The veins appeared under her blue eyes and her lips curled in annoyance. She gripped the door handle and pushed the door open, revealing a man with his pants down and a woman bent over the counter, thrusting in and out of her. 

The man jumped and the woman screamed in shock. Caroline let her fangs descended let her vampire face fully come out to play. The woman screamed again louder before rushing past her and out into the club. The man quickly pulled up his pants, but only barely before he too made his way out of the bathroom. 

Suddenly, the bathroom was no longer occupied. 

Smirking, Caroline entered the bathroom, not even caring that it smelled like sex and turned to shut the door. The lock was now broken but she found that she did not care. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost seemed annoyed by the fact that her hair was a mess from dancing. It had taken her a long time for her to achieve the shoulder length waves that cascaded around her pale skin and to see it knotted almost infuriated her. 

Her tight, short red dress was still perfect, even if it was riding up her thighs more so than it should. Her skin was flushed, and she could feel her heartbeat in her chest from a mixture of dancing, rushing up the stairs and the nervous excitement about what was to come. As she ran her fingers through her blonde curls, Klaus flashed inside the bathroom; shutting the door behind him. 

In an instant, his hands were on her hips and his nose inhaling her scent. Caroline felt the heat of her arousal pull between her legs and Klaus pressed his erection into her rear. Caroline grinded against him and reached behind her, gripping at his hair; dragging her nails against his scalp, causing him to hiss into her ear. 

“You know what it does to me to see you like that.” Klaus whispered to her in a low tone as his hands graced the skin of her thigh, just where the edge of her dress lay. Klaus gave a dark and deep chuckle, one that was full of lust and longing. “To see you take charge and scare the poor man, I almost felt bad for him.” 

“Liar. You hate it when others touch me.”

“True.” The fingers on the hand that was still holding her hip curled, telling Caroline that she was right. “I do not like it when others think they can touch what is mine but there is something erotic about watching your vamp face come out to play. Watching you put the fear of God in a man is something I would kill to see every day.” 

“Everyday? That is a bit excessive, don’t you think?” Caroline panted out as his hands slipped up her dress, his fingers toying with the outside of her panties. His free hand slid up her body and cupped her breast through the dress. She felt her nipples harden and their eyes locked in the mirror. She could see the glint of gold in his pupils. The sight of the hybrid coming out to play made the heat between her legs pool. 

“Show her to me.” Klaus whispered in a deep seductive voice. His tongue peeked out from between his lips and he nipped at her ear lobe. Caroline moaned at the sensation, his hands still massaging her breast while the other traced lazy circles on her thigh, refusing to go any higher than he already was. “Show me your monster.”

Caroline, never on to refuse him when she was in such a state of arousal, let her fangs descend and the black veins appear under her eyes. He moaned at the sight of her vampire side coming out to play and rewarded her by pressing his fingers to her clit. Caroline whimpered at the friction she was so dying to feeling. Klaus dipped his fingers under her lace underwear and slowly inserted his fingers inside of her. 

“Klaus!” Caroline tossed her head back and she could feel her fangs slowly go back into her gums. His fingers froze when her vampire face disappeared and his hand froze, the coil that was building inside her froze; Caroline giving a frustrated sigh at the feeling. “Come on Klaus! Don’t be mean.” 

“Fangs out, Sweetheart.” Klaus ordered and Caroline let the fangs descend again. At the sight, Klaus picked up the pace with his fingers, almost to an inhuman pace. Caroline was crying out words that made little to no sense but over the pulsing beat of the music in the club, they knew that not a single person was going to hear them. “You’re so beautiful like this. I love seeing the monster under your skin come out to play. I adore her, just as I adore you.” 

“Klaus!” The coil inside Caroline snapped and she came against his fingers hard. Her entire body shattered, and Klaus felt drunk on the sight of her pleasure. He removed his fingers quickly and spun her around in his arms. The black veins under her eyes were still moving and her fangs bit into her lips, blood seeping down her child. Klaus leaned down and kissed her hard, tasting her blood on her tongue. He felt fangs against his lips, nipping at his lips before he broke the kiss. 

“Feed from me.” It was a command and one that Caroline had no problem obeying. She moved the collar of his Henley aside and bite roughly into his neck. Klaus cradled her head against him as she sucked the blood from his veins. Klaus looked at their reflection in the mirror. The sight of watching her drink from him made his already tight jeans even tighter. The arousal that he was feeling was explosive and he risked coming just at the sight of her fangs inside him. Caroline moaned against his neck, the taste of him on her tongue was far more delicious than she could describe. “That’s it Sweetheart, drink up.” 

“Klaus. I’m full.” Caroline moaned as she let go of his skin but refused to let her fangs retract. She gripped his hair and pulled him down into another kiss, tasting a mixture of their blood and saliva on their tongues. The kiss was rough, bruising and passionate. If they had been human, their lips would be black and blue come morning, but any damage their mouths did, healed almost instantly. 

“Not enough. Get on the counter.” A filthy smile appeared on her lips and Caroline jumped onto the counter of the skin. She pressed her back against the mirror, feeling the cool metal against her overheated skin was refreshing. Klaus moved his hands up her legs and spread them apart. He hooked his fingers into her panties and ripped them from her body, tossing them in the corner to be forgotten. “I do love this sight of you as well. Spread out for me. It is intoxicating. Knowing that it is only me who sees you like this.”

“Klaus.” Caroline whined. 

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Fuck me.” Caroline hissed and Klaus smirked at her, his eyes glowing gold again. He reached down and undid his pants, letting his jeans and boxers hit the ground. He gripped himself in hand and aligned himself with her entrance. With one hand, he gripped her hip and pushed inside; both of the hissing at the feeling of him feeling her. Caroline gripped the edge of the sink as Klaus began to trust in and out of her. “Yes! Don’t stop. Please. Don’t stop.”

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” Klaus groaned out, the sound of their skin slapping against one another filled the bathroom as the sound of the club outside pulsed around them. “You enjoy it when those human boys look at you but can’t have you. You enjoy toying with them when they get to close. You enjoy letting your monster out to play, for me to see.” Klaus arched his hips, hitting that spot just above her entrance, causing Caroline to cry out his name. “Say it Caroline. Tell me that you enjoy it.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I enjoy it.” Caroline panted out as he thrusted into her hard again. “I enjoyed being admired. I enjoy showing everyone that I’m yours, and that your mine. Klaus!” His thrust was hard as Caroline tossed her head back, leaving a crack in the mirror behind her. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there! Please. Don’t stop.” 

“I’ll never stop this. I’ll never stop making you scream, Caroline. Being inside you is a pleasure that only I can experience. An eternity in front of us and I’ll never stop this.” Caroline’s orgasm came like a whip and Klaus could feel his own monster come out to play on his face, but he could not take away from the sight of her coming around his cock. “That’s it Sweetheart, let it go.” 

Klaus was still hard inside her as she came down from her high. He moved his hips in order to thrust back inside her again, but Caroline placed her hand on his chest, stopping him. He gave her a confused look and she just gave him a devious smile. With her vampire strength, she pushed Klaus backwards until he hit the wall on the other side of the bathroom, creating another crack. Caroline slipped down from the counter and walked towards him. 

“Sweetheart?” Klaus whispered but she said nothing, only placing her hands on his chest; dragging her nails down his Henley. Her blue eyes flickered up to him and slowly, she dropped to her knees. She took in the sight of his still erect penis, dripping with her juices and took one long lick, tasting them on him as she did. “Christ! Do that again!” 

Caroline complied, giving him one more lick before taking him fully into her mouth. Klaus weaved his hands through her hair, helping guide her as she fucked him with her mouth. Klaus watched as his penis slid in and out of her mouth before looking to see his own expression in the mirror. His eyes were full blown yellow, and his own veins ripped beneath them. His fangs were full descended as Caroline continued to suck him off. 

There were many times Caroline had been on her knees for him, and many more where he was for her, but it was rare to see his own face as she pleasured him. He was always so focused on her that he rarely cared about his own pleasure in the face of hers. He looked away from his face and looked down at her; her bright blue eyes peering up at him and the sight of his penis in her mouth made him erupt. His climax was loud as he all but growled out her name, spilling himself down her throat. Caroline drank each and every drop, giving his penis a kiss before standing on her feet. 

She gripped his Henley and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Their tongues mingled and danced until Caroline broke the kiss. They both heaved as they tried to catch their breath. Caroline rested her forehead against his and their eyes locked. The black veins appeared under her eyes again and she let her fangs drop; her monster on full display. 

“Mine.”


	5. Rome

It was her laughter that first drew his attention. He was sitting on the desk just outside of their villa sketching in his brown leather book when he heard it. His head tilted upward to see Caroline speaking with one of the men who worked on their vineyard. After some of their travels, Caroline wanted to settle for a short while. She wanted to pick a city and stay until the urge to jump on a plane hit her again.

After leaving Tokyo, they went to Rome and Caroline fell in love with Italy. She loved the culture, the food and the people. She wanted to stay, and Klaus was not about to deny her anything. Caroline enjoyed touring the vineyards and Klaus found that more than once she dragged him to some wine tasting where she would mingle with the locals while he stood back watching her with a smirk on his lips. Seeing Caroline in her limelight is what drove to him to buy her, her own vineyard.

That was five years ago.

In the eight years since they had left Mystic Falls, Caroline never once felt the urge to return. Outside of video chats with her mother, conversations that were stilted at best, she had no contact with her old life. Caroline fell easily into the Mikaelson family and even Rebekah had grown to accept her as one of them, a feat not easily won. For the first time in over a millennium, Klaus realized something. He finally had a home and a place where he constantly was not looking over his shoulder.

As he stared at Caroline, hearing her laughter and allow the sent of freshly poured wine engulf him, the realization hit him like a battering ram. It wasn’t the beautiful villa that overlooked rows and rows of grapes or the barrels of wine stashed away in the cellar. It wasn’t the open door to his siblings who came and went as they pleased. It wasn’t the respect and admiration he received from the supernatural community in Italy or the raw power he had from being the Hybrid.

No. It was Caroline. Eight years they had been together and eight years she had been by his side. In his very long life, that is nothing more than a blimp on the radar. It is nothing compared to the centuries of blood, betrayal and torment he had come to know as normal. Caroline had achieved the impossible and that was bringing peace to the chaotic life Klaus had always known.

Klaus looked down at the sketch book in and viewed his work. It was of Caroline. The vineyard was a backdrop to her portrait, and she was holding a glass of wine in her hand. Her smile was wide, happy and free. While not all of Klaus’s sketches and paintings were of her, he had not problem admitting that a good portion of them were. Sometimes he never really even set out to draw her but found that his hand recreated the curves of her face. Looking down at the most recent drawing, the truth washed over him and it was not as frightening as he once would have thought.

Klaus Mikaelson was in love with Caroline Forbes. 

Unable to hold in the obvious truth in any longer, Klaus tossed aside his sketchbook and strolled over to Caroline. The worker whom Caroline was speaking with scurried away quickly at the sight of him, causing a small upturn in Caroline’s lips. Caroline handled the business mainly because most of their employees were terrified of Klaus. He took the glass of wine from her hand, took a sip and then placed it down on the iron table beside them.

Klaus placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her lips, the taste of wine mixed with Caroline was one of the most intoxicating cocktails Klaus had ever consumed. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned into his lips. She pressed her body into his and Klaus let his hands wander over her curves. His hands traced the skin at peaked out on her thighs. He moved his hands under the dress slightly, bunching the hem of her blue and white floral dress as he went.

“Klaus?” Caroline muttered against his lips as brought her into another kiss. Klaus’s teeth nipped at her lips, knowing that if he would draw blood, he would always heal her. The trust she had in Klaus was something else that shocked him deeply. No one had put their faith in Klaus the way Caroline had, not even his siblings. “What’s wrong? You seem…different.”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m perfect.” Klaus leaned in again and deepened the kiss. He put every emotion that he was feeling into that kiss. Klaus had always been passionate but the amount of emotion he poured into her; Caroline was taken aback. The only time he ever put such sentiment into a kiss when she almost died in Tokyo a few years back that lead him to painting the town red. The relief that she was alive and well-made Caroline weep as he was inside of her. “I love you.”

Caroline pulled back; her eyes wide in surprise. She always knew that Klaus cared for her and wanted to be with her for the rest of eternity, but she never thought he would say the words. Caroline knew that he loved her, that much was obvious even when they were back in Mystic Falls but to hear him say it sent a spark through her that made Caroline want to be as close to him as their bodies would allow.

“What?”

“I love you, Caroline.” Klaus said again but this time in a whisper. His eyes flickered with uncertainty and Caroline did the only thing she could think of; she pulled him down into a fierce kiss, hoping that her own feelings were reflected in their battle of wills. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” The smile that spread over Caroline’s lips could only be described as overjoyed. She reached up and touched his face, tracing his cheek bones. Her lingering touched had Klaus looking at Caroline curiously. He knew she was happy. He had studied her face and he could read her expressions just like he could read a book in any language.

“Good.” Caroline stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly again. This kiss did not have the ferrous battle of tongues like the other two but instead, was much slower and far sweeter. Her lips lingered with a few pecks and soft touches. The happiness this kiss presented caused a dimpled smile to cross Klaus’s lips. “Because I love you too.”

The moment of sweet kisses and tender embraces vanished as Klaus claimed Caroline’s lips again but added a hint of desperation. In those eight years together, Klaus never realized how much he needed to hear those words fall from her lips. Klaus backed her up and she gave a small hop in order to sit upon the stone railing. Her arms wrapped around Klaus’s shoulder and her legs opened in order for him to step between them.

Klaus captured her lips again as Caroline threaded her fingers through is hair; curling her nails against his scalp as she went. He hissed into her lips he felt the slight sting of her scratches. His hands rested on her thighs, pushing the edges of her dress upward until her pink lace panties were visible; pulling the end of her dress out from under her rear. Caroline moaned as her skin made contact with the rough stone under her bottom.

“We’re outside.” Caroline whispered, her voice holding a husky tone to it. Klaus chuckled and a glint of amusement sparkled in his eyes. He took her lip between his teeth as his hands made their way up her side and around to the back of her dress. His fingers ran up the length of her spine until he reached the zipper on the back of her dress while his lips kissed the side of her mouth and down her jaw.

“That never stopped us before.” Klaus hummed against her skin. Memories of her graduation flashed before her eyes. Klaus, while not willing to share, was more than happy to have sex at any location, whether indoors or out of them. “Your adventurous nature regarding our sex life is one of the many things I love about you.”

“What else do you love about me?” Caroline asked as she felt the zipper of her dress go undone. Klaus’s smile grew even wider and gave her a playful look, pretending to be put out by the concept of having to explain this love to her. Caroline laughed as his hands pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders, exposing her skin to the warm summer air. Klaus leaned down and kissed her shoulder. His lips trailed across her collarbone, his hands slowly pushing her dress down to her waist.

“Besides your fantastic breasts?” He asked as his eyes took in her breast and erect nipples. He took on of her nipples between his teeth while his hand massaged the other. Caroline whimpered at the contact, hissing at the nips his teeth caused as he sucked on her breasts. Her fingers were still in his hair, massage him as he gave attention to her chest. “Because they are one of my favorite parts of your body.”

“Of course, they are but I was hoping for something a little more north.”

“Oh?” His finger moved slowly up from her breast to her lips. He placed on finger on her lips and Caroline couldn’t help but kiss the tip. “Are you referring to your lips? I do love how luscious they are but more importantly, I love every word that comes out of them. I never know what you’re going to say, and those lips do keep me on my toes.”

“Farther north.” Caroline told him and he chuckled. She reached out and ran her hands up his chest. She gripped his Henley and pulled it up his chest. Klaus tossed the shirt across the deck and leaned down to kiss Caroline, her chest pressed against his naked chest. His lips were gentle as he peppered kisses all over her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed two separate kisses on her eyelids.

“Oh, you mean your beautiful blue eyes? They are so expressive that I could lose myself by just gazing into them.” Klaus cocked his head to the side and looked over her face, her eyes have closed, and a smile perched on her lips. Caroline’s hands trailed down his chest and moved to his belt buckle. Slowly she undid the clasp and pulled it from the loops.

“Closer.”

“Not the eyes then?” Klaus chuckled, holding back a groan as Caroline’s hands cupped his hard member through his pants. Klaus’s eyes fluttered and Caroline gave a small chuckle as a look of bliss rose on his face at the contact. There was something almost primal about the terrifying hybrid going weak in the knees at the hint of Caroline’s touch. If it was anyone else, he would never allow them that amount of control.

“I’m thinking something even farther north.” Caroline unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside, gripping his member. She moved her hand up and down, stroking him. Klaus hissed out her name. After a moment, her gripped her wrist, stilling her movements. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

“Then it must be your mind.”

“Bingo.” Caroline muttered and she could feel the smirk on her skin as his lips lingered at her hairline. She removed her hand from his pants and pushed them down his legs. At first, she thought that Klaus was going to line himself up with her entrance right away, but he pulled back instead, resting his forehead against hers.

“I do love you mind.” Klaus whispered as he rested his hands on her thighs. Slowly, he trailed his hands up her creamy skin and stopped just under the hem of her dress. “I think it was the first thing about you that drew me in. The moment I met you, really met you, I knew that there was something special about you.”

“You mean when I was lying dying in my bed because you compelled my boyfriend to bite me?” Caroline retorted, and Klaus just gave the side of her leg a slight pinch. Caroline yelp out in a small laugh and a wide smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, their tongues mingled together as his fingers traced the edges of her slit feeling how wet she was.

“Not my finest moment I’ll admit.” Klaus traced her entrance with his fingers for a moment before slipping two inside. Caroline groaned at the feeling, reaching out to touch his hard member but he stopped her with his free hand. “Not tonight Sweetheart.” Caroline pouted slightly but that pout turned into a whimper quickly enough has he curled his fingers inside her. “I believe I was telling you why I loved you.”

“Then tell me, but I want you inside me.” Caroline moaned as Klaus’s nails hit that spot just above her entrance. A roguish smile crossed his lips and Klaus pulled his fingers from her and aligned his penis up with her opening. Slowly, he pushed inside as he rested his head against hers again; Caroline moaning out his name in the process. “Klaus.”

“I love you.” Klaus whispered as he began to move his hips in and out of her in a slow motion. He gripped her hips in order to keep her still, wanting to keep the slow and deep thrusts. “That night, you impressed me. There laid a baby vampire not afraid of dying. Willing to say the wrong thing to a monster just because she was not terrified to look him in the eye.”

“Klaus! Don’t stop.” Caroline moaned as Klaus’s hips gave a sharp thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss, silencing his confession for a brief moment; his thrusts continuing in their tortures pace.

“I love how you speak your mind, even when I don’t want to hear it.” _Thrust_. “I love hearing you laugh when happy.” _Thrust_. “I love how you plan everything with immense detail.” _Thrust_. “Even my murder plots.” _Thrust_. “I love how you clean when upset.” _Thrust._ “Or happy.” _Thrust._ “Or mad at me.”

“Klaus.” Tears were swelling up in her eyes, but Klaus knew that they were not from pain or anguish. She was happy. The tears mingled with a gentle smile and he had to lean down and kiss away. His hips jerked forward sharply, and Caroline cried out as he changed the angle. He could feel her muscles begin to tighten around her and he reached between them to touch the nub, rubbing it softly. “Tell me. Please.”

“I love you.” _Kiss._ “I love you.” _Kiss_. “I love you.”

“Klaus!” Caroline came hard around him and seeing the bliss cross her face, Klaus followed her; toppling over the edge with his cheek resting against her. They stayed like that for a few moments, gathering their bearings. Caroline’s fingers traced long lines down his back, holding him in a tight embrace. “Klaus?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”


	6. Paris

The cold morning light filter in through the closed window. Ice was etched onto the glass, leaving long line of frost; spreading out across the window as the sky was preparing to send a long snowfall. The air was cold and hazy, as a blanket of snow laid on the ground. The world was quiet as the city slept in the early winter morning. The sound from the radiator filled the Paris apartment as the heat warmed the building’s old walls. 

Klaus was never one to sleep in. Rising early was something he had done since he was human and a habit, he never outgrew in the millennium he had been alive. He enjoyed the quiet mornings and the routine that he created; or at least the one he created while he lived with Caroline. In the last fifteen years that they have been together, he found that the love of his life was anything but a morning person. 

While Klaus would wake with the sun and make a cup of blood-filled coffee, Caroline would lay in bed until the last viable moment. Klaus found that he enjoyed those moments. He did not watch her sleep, for Caroline claimed that it was creepy, but he did enjoy the moments before she woke. The fluttering of her eyelids seconds before they opened and the small sound, she made him fall in love with her all over again each morning.

Knowing that it would be awhile before she woke and since the snow prevented him from leaving the apartment, Klaus grabbed his leather sketch book and made himself comfortable in the chair next to the window, placing his cup of coffee beside him. He flipped through the pages until he reached the page of his most recent drawing. It was a landscape of a small cottage on the outskirts of the city limits that they were considering buying. They had been living in that apartment for the better part of five years, and while Caroline loved living in the city, it was much harder to keep their lifestyle a secret. Caroline wanted something with more room and a place for his siblings to visit. Frankly, he was perfectly fine with his siblings staying away but Caroline missed Rebekah and he was not about to have Caroline be sad about anything. 

Perhaps it was the sound of pencil meeting paper as Klaus began to draw, diverting from the cottage to the familiar curves of her face. Caroline turned in the sheets and moved her arms above her head, stretching out her long limbs. A small purring noise came from the back of her throat. She blinked a few times before looking at Klaus with the same confusion she had in the moments after she first woke.

“What have I told you about watching me sleep? It’s creepy.” Caroline’s voice was hoarse and raw, a yawn interrupting her speech. Klaus snapped his sketch book shut and tossed it onto the window seal. Once upon a time he had hid his sketches away, but he found that he did not want to hide anything from her. “What are you drawing?”

“The same old, same old.”

“So, another picture of me?” Caroline teased him with a small smile and Klaus laughed. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her close. He cupped her face and looked down at her. It took Caroline aback at how loving he could be with her and yet so terrifying to the outside side world. He would do anything to keep her safe and had. It was still so strange to her how she finally had someone who put her first. “Do you draw anything else?”

“Well, I was working on the cottage, but you are just so much more interesting.”

“Well, I do love that cottage.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Caroline let out a happy sigh into his lips and he smiled against her. He could sense that he she was still hazy from sleep and that her mind was not as sharp as it normally was. He enjoyed how quickly her mind worked and the sharpness of her tongue but there were moments when Klaus enjoyed seeing Caroline at that most vulnerable state first thing in the morning. It reminded him just how much she trusted him.

“We should start renovations on it soon if we want to move within the next few months.” Klaus replied, kissing the top of her nose. Caroline stretched her arms above her head again before wrapping them around his shoulders. “I was thinking that we should tear down the one wall in the attic and replace it with a large window that overlooks the field. The realtor did say that come Autumn, wildflowers bloom there, and I think I would like to paint that.”

“Sounds nice. I like that idea.” She murmured as another yawn slipped through. “But it is too early to be making plans. Give me an hour and we will call the realtor. Or tomorrow.” Caroline moved so she could snuggle into his arms a bit more. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, placing a small kiss on the base of neck. “Hold me.”

“If I must.” Klaus gave a dramatic sigh as though having Caroline in his arms was a major inconvenience. She gave him a slight smack on the side of his arm, which only caused him to chuckle, both knowing that he did not mind lying in bed with her at all. Caroline settled in comfortable and closed her eyes. Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, allowing the scent of her shampoo from the night before fall over him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Caroline’s voice was muffled and hoarse but there was a hint of longing in her voice that always accompanied those words. It was the tone that always made his heart lurch when she said them. There was always something about saying those three little words that drew both Klaus and Caroline towards one another, even though it took them years to confess them; they both deep down believed that they were not worth someone else’s love. 

Klaus felt he was too damaged, and Mikael’s words always rang in the back of his mind.

Caroline deep down believed that she was still everyone’s second choice, at least until Klaus proved otherwise.

As though on instinct, Klaus placed slow and lingering kisses on Caroline’s eyelids before moving to the side of her face. Caroline gave a soft giggle when he kissed that small place just on the back of her ear. He moved his hand to her hip and as if on instinct, Caroline rotated her hips in order to be closer to him. She tilted her neck in order to give him better access to her neck as his lips were slowly making their downward. 

“Klaus.”

“Hmm.”

“This isn’t resting.” Caroline hissed out as his teeth nipped at her skin. It didn’t break the skin nor draw blood, but had she been human, he would have left a bruising mark. His hands started to trace the edges of her sweatpants and slowly dip inside. “And it is cold outside.”

“I’ll keep you warm.” He moved his lips to kiss her deeply while his hand dipped into her pants, cupping her mound. Klaus could feel the wetness slowly starting to seep through her panties as his chest pressed against hers; her erect nipples could be felt through the flimsy sleep tank-top she wore to bed the night before. 

“You seriously did not say something that cheesy right now.” Caroline replied, her voice breathless from his kiss. Klaus gave her a dimpled grin with a small laugh as his fingers pushed the edges of her panties aside. He slipped one finger down the length of her slit. Caroline’s hips bucked forward as his nail graced her clit. “Klaus!” 

“Shh. Relax. I’ll take care of you.” Klaus traced her opening as her legs opened wider, giving him more access to her center. He kissed her lips again as he slipped one finger inside her and then another; Caroline moaning into his lips. His thumb pressed against her clit in small gentle strokes as his fingers began thrusting in and out of her in a slow pace. Mornings were not meant anything other than slow and peaceful. 

When he pulled away from her lips, Klaus could not help but gaze down at her face. Her eyes were shut, enjoying the pleasure his fingers brought to her. He could see the movement behind her eyelids as her eyes moved when he increased the pressure. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and Klaus could hear the gentle moaning from the back of her throat. Her hips rolled, meeting the soft tempo of his hands and he knew she was close. 

He shifted slightly in order for his free hand to move the top of Caroline’s shirt down, revealing her breast to the cold winter air. She hissed as her erect nipples felt the breeze. Her breasts were one of Klaus’s favorite parts of her body and he could not help but bring his lips down to them and begin to suck. As his teeth took one of the nipples between then, Klaus felt Caroline clench around his fingers   
As Caroline came down from her high, Klaus continued to nip at her breasts. He switched from one to the other, as her breathing began to slow. When her fingers began to weave themselves into his hair, Klaus looked up towards her and saw that her bright blue eyes were wide, looking at him. He let go of her nipple with a slight pop and placed a gentle kiss between the valley of her breast. 

“That was certainly a way to wake me up.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart, I’m not done with you yet.” Klaus replied as he slid down her body and hooked his fingers into the tops of her sweatpants. Caroline lifted her hips in order to help him slid her pants down along with her panties. Without shame, Caroline opened her legs in order to give Klaus enough room to lay between them. He placed a kiss on the inside of her knee and slowly kissed his way up her thigh.

“I am having a very good morning.” Caroline whimpered as his lips drew closer and closer to the spot, she wanted him at. Klaus chuckled at her impatience but said nothing, instead choosing to continue to suck at her skin. When he got to her center, he switched over to her other knee, causing Caroline to groan in frustration. Klaus, feeling in a very kind mood, did not take as much time kissing his way down her leg before giving her center a long lick. “Klaus!”

Caroline’s hips jerked upward, and Klaus had to place his hands on them in order to keep her still. As he licked and sucked at her clit, Caroline continued to chant his name in a breathless tone. Klaus enjoyed hearing her ecstasy, knowing that it would not be long before she came again; as she was already sensitive from her first orgasm. 

Klaus looked up to see her arch her back, pressing her center closer to his lips. Her one hand moved to her breast, pulling and tugging at her nipple as he gently bit down on her clit. Her free hand reached down and began scratching at his scalp. Klaus hummed against her, which only made her groan loader, at the feeling of her nails digging into his skin. Klaus enjoyed it when she played with his hair and her nails digging into his scalp. 

Caroline’s high hit faster than either of them anticipated and Klaus felt himself grow even harder than before. Seeing the love of his existence to her pleasure from him was something he knew would never grow old. He had many lovers in his very long life but none of them had he loved like he loved her. He kissed her clit one last time and he trailed a series of kisses up her body. He bunched the shirt that was only half on her body to rest just under her breasts. 

“I love you.” She whispered again as he placed a few sweet kisses on her lips; Caroline tasting herself on his lips. Her hands traveled down his chest, her fingers toying with the fabric of his Henley. She pulled the shirt up his chest and Klaus broke away from her lips in order for her to pull it over his head. She tossed the shirt somewhere in the room, to lay forgotten on the cold floor. 

Her hands moved to the waist of his own sweatpants next. Klaus leaned down and kissed her lips gently again before crawling off of her. He stood at the end of the bed leaving Caroline to feel the cold air that seeped through the creases of the window from the outside. She peeked outside for a second, long enough to see the light snowfall that was coming down into the still sleeping Paris. 

Klaus dropped his sweats to the ground, drawing Caroline’s attention back to him and climbed back up her body. The heat from his erasing the momentary coldness she had felt. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down into another searing kiss as Klaus’s erection pressed against her sensitive core. 

Caroline whimpered into his lips, knowing that he wanted her more than anything. Klaus broke away from her lips and reached down to take himself in hand. Slowly, he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed his way inside her. Her core was slipping wet and it did not take long for him to be seethed completely inside her. He rested his head against her forehead, allowing them to grow adjusted to one another before he began to move. The thrusting was slow and tender with long strides. Neither wanted to rush the morning and the feeling of their bodies connecting in such a gentle way felt right for the snowy cold day. 

Her nipples brushed against his naked chest as he moved above her. His hands traced the length of her side until he reached her legs. He gently grabbed ahold of her knee and brought it up until she was slung it over his hips, pressing him even deeper inside her. Caroline whispered out his name at the slight change in angle. She reached up and brought him down into another kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist completely. While his thrusts kept at the slow pace, it was not long before the two of them were coming. Caroline was first, her body still sensitive from previous climaxes while Klaus’s body shattered above her, spilling himself inside her body. 

Once his breath slowed, he rolled off of her and laid down next to her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought his head to rest against her chest. The sounds of her heartbeat filled the silent room as he listened to it slow. He pulled her close, enjoying the moment of the afterglow. Caroline’s fingers were once again in his air, combing through his curls and her lips leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

Klaus felt his eyes begin to droop. It was rare for him to fall back asleep once he was awake but there were moments when he was perfectly content to lay in their bed and let sleep take him. As he was drifting, he barely felt Caroline shift to remove her shirt but instantly pulled her into him when she pulled the comforter over them; blocking out the cold air. The snow was falling faster outside and neither one really intended to leave the apartment, or the bed at all. 

The last thought Klaus had before he fell back asleep was how good it felt to have Caroline in his arms to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I chose this prompt because I was like THIS WON'T RUN AWAY WITH ME AND END UP 20 PAGES LONG. 
> 
> Famous. Last. Words.
> 
> Is this 20 pages long? Nope. 
> 
> Is it going to be several smutty one shots posted for the next couple Saturdays? Yup. 
> 
> There really is not going to be an overdriving plot to this story.....really, its just an excuse to get Caroline out of MF and write a bunch of smutty scenes with Klaroline.


End file.
